Blank
by ShinigamiRisky
Summary: A short, first fic (to be created by me) ever, it has some B/L and Br/N. Flames welcome! After all, they still are reviews ^_^


Blank by Parasite Death  
  
Parasite: Hello, my name is -(CENSOR)-, but call me Parasite. Welcome to my fic, Blank. It is called Blank because....  
  
"...."  
  
Parasite: because....  
  
"...."  
  
Parasite: because....  
  
Everybody: Yeah, because....  
  
Parasite: I dont know. *Everybody facefaults*  
  
Parasite: Anyway, Leena and Bit are having a developing realationship....  
  
Leena: What do you mean, developing realationship?! This ain't another Bit/Leena fics, is it?  
  
Parasite: Well,.... yes. But it's MY fic, so there.  
  
Bit: What? With her? Come on...  
  
(Leena's face begins tear up)  
  
Bit: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it Leena .... (Start to kiss her)  
  
Parasite: Hey, save it for the fic!!!  
  
Brad: Aren't you forgeting something?  
  
Parasite: Oh, yeah. You and Naomi are in it, too. You must be happy!  
  
Brad: *facefaults* That's NOT what I meant!  
  
Jamie: Oh.... I'm all alone.... nobody to love....  
  
Parasite: I could always call Pierce.  
  
Jamie: No, I was just kidding!  
  
Parasite: Okay, but she is still coming later.  
  
Jamie: *-* Anyway, I think Brad meant the disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Oh.... I knew that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, or else I'd be filthy rich. So don't try to sue me, since I got only $2 left of my allowance.  
  
***********************************  
  
*Yawn* Leena started to stir. She looked around, saw it was 7:31 AM (Damn, I wish I could sleep that late. I hate educational benefits). She got dressed into her casual attire (Yellow shirt with purple skirt) and headed to the lounge for breakfast. Brad, Bit and Doc were already there, and she heard Jamie curse about a burnt finger, probably cooking.  
  
"Hey, Leena. Sleep good."  
  
"Yeah, great dad."  
  
"Good to hear. Leon and Naomi are coming over for lunch."  
  
"Great."  
  
She sat down between Bit and Brad. Bit was playing with his spoon (Go figure) and Brad drinking coffee with his newspaper. Doc was playing with his toy Liger and ShadowFox : )  
  
Suddenly, the door bell rang. Leena knew it must be Naomi and Leon. She ran to the door and greeted her brother and Naomi. Bit and Brad came walking down the hall to the door.  
  
"Hey, Brad." Naomi said in her usual tone.  
  
"Uh, hi Naomi. Leon." Brad responded, then sipped his coffee.  
  
"LUNCH IS READY!!!" Jamie yelled through the intercom.  
  
That started the stampede. First of all, Bit and Leena were really hungry (Surprising, ain't it?) and ran into eachother, therefore triping themselves and Leon into Naomi, and Naomi falling into Brad, who spilled coffee on Doc. (Wait, didn't Brad spill the coffee when he facefaulted about 10 sentances ago?). This had Bit on top of Naomi, Leena next to her dad on Brad, Brad staring right at Naomi's uh...., rear (hee hee) with Doc rolling on and off of Leon b/c of the coffee.  
  
*Where are those guys?* Jamie thought.  
  
***********************************  
  
Later....  
  
They were all at the table, Bit and Leena still eating, Doc playing cards with Jamie, Brad and Naomi while Leon just sat there, wondering *How do they eat so much food?*  
  
"Have any 5's Jamie?" Brad asked, eyes flashing.  
  
"Uh, go fish?" Jamie said, Naomi laughing.  
  
"You know, I really suck at this game." Brad said, finding a random card from the pile.  
  
"Then why'd you play, tough guy? Too hard?" Naomi asked, chuckling.  
  
". . . ." Doc and Jamie sweatdroped.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Uh, how do you two eat so much food?" Leon asked.  
  
"Um, well, first of all, we put the corrosponding tablewear into the food..." Bit said,  
  
"Then put it in your mouth and chew..." Leena supplied.  
  
"Nevermind...." Leon said, turning around.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Okay guys, we got a battle today, so hurry up!" Jamie yelled through the intercom.  
  
***********************************  
  
~Bit  
  
Bit found himself in a black void, endless darkness.  
  
"Hello! Hey, anybody here? Brad! Jamie! Naomi! Leena.... Leena! Where are you? Doc, come on anybody! Jack, Harry.... er, nevermind, Vega! Somebody...."  
  
Suddenly, he saw a movement to his right, swerved to see who it was.  
  
Leena.  
  
"Leena?" Bit asked. All she did was smile at him with those deep purple eyes. Then, he heard a flash in the distance behind him, followed by a small light. It seemed to grow larger. Or nearer. It's a laser! Instantly, he saw it speed past him, and hit Leena squarly on the chest. Then she fell in slow motion. Time had stoped. He saw her face. She was crying.  
  
"No, Leena!!! Don't die... please, don't leave me... please..."  
  
"Bit, I... I love... OKAY GUYS, WE GOT A BATTLE TODAY, SO HURRY UP!"  
  
Bit bolted up, disorented, then saw he was in his room. He touched his cheek. He had tears. Bit quickly wiped them up.  
  
***********************************  
  
~Leena  
  
Leena found herself in a black void, endless darkness.  
  
"Hello! Hey, anybody here? Brad! Jamie! Naomi! Bit... Bit! Where are you? Dad, come on anybody! Somebody...."  
  
Suddenly, she saw a movement to her right, swerved to see who it was.  
  
Bit.  
  
"Bit?" Leena asked. All he did was smile at her with those cute emerald eyes. Then, she heard a flash in the distance behind her, followed by a small light. It seemed to grow larger. Or nearer. It's a laser! Instantly, she saw it speed past her, and hit Bit squarly on the chest. Then he fell in slow motion. Time had stoped. She saw his face. He was crying.  
  
"No, Bit!!! Don't die... please, don't leave me... please..."  
  
"Leena, I... I love... OKAY GUYS, WE GOT A BATTLE TODAY, SO HURRY UP!"  
  
Leena quickly sped up, blurried. When her vision came, she found herself safe in her room. A drop of wet hit her leg. A tear... Bit...  
  
***********************************  
  
"Okay, Brad, take out the (Saber/Zaber??) on the right, Leena, take the one on the left. I'll take care of the center. Go!!" Bit said through the radio.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Man, that was an easy battle, eh, Bit?" Leena asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, piece of cake! Too easy! Hey, I got a great idea! Let's celebrate our victory!" Bit told them.  
  
"Nah, I got to go with.... do something." Brad said quietly.  
  
"You mean go kissy kissy with Namoi?" Leena said, smirking. She heard a 'Hey!' back at her.  
  
"Nope, I just feel like sleeping." Jamie said, lying on the couch.  
  
"Okay, I guess it's just you and me, huh, Leena?"  
  
"Yeah, guess so." Leena, you should tell him tonight, her subcoincence told her.  
  
------------------  
  
"Man, that movie was deep." Bit said, walking out of the movie theatre. Bit and Leena had just watched Pearl Harbor, and Leena had cried during the movie, twice actually. Bit would reassure her, comfort her. Then go back to watching the movie.  
  
"Yeah.... it was very saddening...."  
  
"You want something to drink? Coffee?"  
  
"Sure, coffee sounds great." Leena agreed.  
  
***********************************  
  
About 5 minutes later, they were drinking coffee at a local shop They were lightly chatting, and somehow got onto the subject of Brad and Naomi.  
  
"You know, we should get them hooked up." Leena told Bit, then took a sip of her French Vanilla.  
  
"Yeah, those two are a perfect couple, too. Naomi is a lone wolf, and Brad is some sorta badass guy. They match, like in movies." Bit commented.  
  
"Like what movie?"  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Anyway, they are cute together."  
  
"And I would hope Brad cares about her as I care about you." Bit said, turning away.  
  
Leena was shocked. What did he just say? Did he just tell me he loves me? Oh- god!!  
  
"Bit-"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I care about you, too. Just for you the know."  
  
"Thanks." Bit said, smiling. He found her head tilting towards his. Instinctivly, he moved closer, and meet her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
***********************************  
  
Ding-Dong! (hehe, that's a doorbell) I wonder who that could be? Naomi walked to the door and opened it, to see none other that (Drumroll please.....) Brad.  
  
"Hey, Brad, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Naomi, I just gotta say something. I don't know what's going to happen after I say this, but I can't keep it a secret any longer. It's killing me!"  
  
"Okay.... go ahead, Brad."  
  
He leaned in closer to her ear, and whispered a sentance she always wanted to hear.  
  
I love you.  
  
"Oh, Brad!!! I love you, too! With all my heart!" Naomi yelled, embracing him, then sharing a passionate kiss. Leon, however, overheard her say something about Brad when she yelled.  
  
Brad's here? At this hour? The clock read 11:04 PM. He walked over to the doorway to see Naomi and Brad kissing. Okay, I should just turn around.... I just can't help it! He ran to the other room and found a camera, ran back to the door, and took a snapshot.  
  
"What the-" was all Naomi could say, before Brad got her into another kiss again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
SO? How'd you like my fic? Okay? Good? Bad? On the scale of 1 through 10, a -4? Remember, reviewing warms your soul.  
  
Bit: It does?  
  
Parasite: Yes, it does. Now, how'd you like your part?  
  
Bit: Uh.....  
  
Leena: He loved it.  
  
Bit: Yeah, I did (leaned over a kisses her)  
  
Parasite, Brad, Naomi, Jamie: *sweatdrop*  
  
Naomi: I know I enjoyed our part. (touches Brad's chest, Brad faints)  
  
Pierce: Yeah, author guy. What'd you call me for?  
  
Parasite: Oh, lil' o Jamie is feeling a little lonely-  
  
Jamie (in his room): Am not!  
  
Parasite: and I was wondering if you could help him fix that.  
  
Pierce: Sure, love too... (walks into Jamies room, then moans can be heard)  
  
Leena: Isn't he a little bit too young?  
  
Bit: Hey, guys! Look! (Bit points at the every top of the screen *scroll up*)  
  
Brad: Look, the rating it now PG-13 (more and louder moans)  
  
Naomi: Now R!! 


End file.
